


Constantina

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Actor knew a beautiful woman just about anywhere they landed; sometimes that was just mildly exasperating, sometimes it was detrimental to the mission, and that one time?  What would make the team threaten to burn his little black book?





	Constantina

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece that came about with a challenge to write something more centered around Actor, especially Actor and his never-ending list of women.

Sometimes it just happened; everything would be going according to plan, then out of nowhere, the shit hit the fan. This was one of those times. Actor was fuming, "a perfectly lovely con, ruined by that insane woman!" Well, Garrison couldn't blame him; Actor's performance had been impeccable, and had taken a great deal of preparation. It was a complicated business, broken down into three parts and the first two parts were done.

The third part, though, it was a shambles due to one Constantina Karmaloff and her notion of getting some petty revenge on Actor for his past misdeeds, his 'betrayal', to hear her speak of it. When she decided to combine that with making some heavy points with her new associates, and a very ambitious side-play, well, Garrison and his guys were the ones to get it in the neck. Now, the crew that was supposed to be providing the information Garrison desperately needed to get that German financier safely out of the country was standing there with sub-machine guns pointed at him and his team. 

"It's simple, Garrison. There's a little job we need you and your men to do for us; it will hardly take you any time at all. When you get back, we will give you the remaining information you need for your little project. You've paved the way so well, this little delay won't be too terribly inconvenient. And, just to be sure there's no misunderstandings, just so you don't decide to just take off and forget the whole thing, one of your people will stay here with us." The heavy bearded bear of a man had the smile of a shark, and Garrison instinctively knew he couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

"I need my crew to do whatever needs to be done; we work as a unit," knowing this wasn't likely to be successful, but maybe would draw out some more details of what Karmalow and these men had in mind. Masterson, the one presenting the proposal, was an American; they'd learned he was from Wyoming, worked with various merc units before becoming head of this lively little group. Utterly ruthless and making no bones about it, he had a perverse sense of humor and had made the guys uncomfortable from the beginning. Actor knew Constantina had formed a business relationship with him, and possibly a personal one, but it wouldn't be a matter of love or romance; he didn't believe the beautiful brunette was capable of that, though he was well aware of her highly carnal nature, and her inate cruelty. 

Constantina smiled with relish, "well, you'll have to do without one of them this time, won't you. You'll have Actor with you; he should be able to handle what's needed, with the help of a couple of the others for muscle. And, I'd advise you not to dawdle; your man will be in much better shape the sooner you get back; we intend to keep him well occupied while you're gone."

Garrison stiffened, and his nostrils flared as the woman looked over the team carefully. Goniff got a regretful shake of the shaggy head, "not that one; he's tempting, but too fragile. He'll break too easily. Not only would that spoil our fun, I imagine that would put you in a very nasty mood when you get back. So that leaves these two. Now, the Indian, I don't think he'd break for quite awhile, but I wonder if he wouldn't find a way to make us do something unfortunate, just in our own defense you know, and there again you'd likely get all nasty."

Masterson took over, "so, maybe the tough guy here," looking at Casino like he was looking at an auction item, cold, dispassionately. "I think he'd keep us occupied, and he'd even have a pretty good chance of surviving til you get back." He shrugged abruptly, "not guaranteeing what kind of shape he'd be in, but would probably still be alive, that is, if you hurry." Whata ya say, Garrison? Any preferences?"

Garrison caught the slight signal from Actor and his stomach tensed; he hoped to hell he was reading this right. He kept still for a few moments as if considering the problem, then "I need all my guys with me, but if you're really giving me a choice . . ." and he flashed the signal and his guys dropped just as Casino tossed the smoke pellets and Actor and Chief let loose with the knives. When the smoke cleared, only Constantina, Masterson and two others were still alive.

"Lieutenant, I believe you were having a discussion about the information we needed for our assignment. Please, continue," Actor stated calmly as he and Casino checked the bodies for signs of life, of which there were none, and weapons, of which there were several which they confiscated.

"We have nothing to discuss! You can go to hell for all I care, you and your 'assignment'! You're getting nothing from me!" Masterson snarled.

Constantina was raging at Actor since, of course, this was all his fault as any idiot could see. Well, Garrison must HE be quite the idiot because he didn't see how the conman's having taken flight all those years ago when he realized Constantina was a veritable nutcase should have caused quite this reaction; surely the fiery not-quite-a-Russian-countess must have become used to that by now, it wasn't like she hid her mental state all that well.

"Oh, shut up! You're givin me a headache!" Casino found himself snapping at the tall brunette.

"Mr. Masterson, we require that information and being stubborn about it will not be to your profit, I assure you. Please stop being more of an idiot than necessary and give the Lieutenant what he needs." Actor and Garrison listened with some impatience to the ranting and cursing that was Masterson's reply.

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way; messy, though," Chief said, with a thoughtful look at the big man, who just snarled at him.

"You don't have the guts, them either. Fuckin pantywaists the lot of you. Now me . . ."

The young man interrupted him, any previous signs of amusement gone. "Yeah, you'd be okay with whatever it took; I get that. But you're not dealing with the Warden or the guys, big guy; you're dealing with me. Aint had a chance to really use my blade in a long time; a little outta practice, but I figure it's like ridin a bike - you never really forget," and the smile was a chilling one. The burly man just sneered. Chief was watching Constantina out of the corner of his eye and saw the tiny signal she gave one of the two remaining men and wasn't particularly surprised at the outburst from the lanky brown haired one.

"I know, I'll tell you," he cried, and Garrison started toward him, only to be halted by the Indian's upraised hand. Garrison spared a thought for exactly when his knife man had taken command, but decided not to worry about it, not now. Instead he watched as he moved back away from Masterson, well out of his reach, and motioned with one hand for the man who had spoken to move forward. He took a quick glance at Masterson but not the older woman which told Chief what he wanted to know.

"Come along, let's have a chat then," overruling the threats that poured out of the two in command, and at gunpoint urged the man into the side room. It was an uncomfortable standoff in the main room, quick glances at each other, worried looks, all the while faint traces of the conversation reaching them.

Finally, with almost an understanding tone in that calm voice, "yer lying, of course. Don't see how ya think that's gonna help, except . . . ".And then his voice became rock solid sure, "I see; you're much more afraid of them, no, more afraid of her than you are of me. Understandable, but not too smart. See, yer wrong."

His voice was still calm, almost kind, and that made the terrified scream they heard next all the more unnerving, to them as well as to their three captives. Another followed that scream, then another, then wild sobbing and pleading. Not for life, but for a quick death. Then a gunshot, and silence, the end of which saw Chief walking back into the room, now alone. He walked toward the other man huddled on the floor with a look of horror on his face as he looked up.

"What about you? You have anything more helpful ta say?" He made a point not to look directly at the team, not really wanting to see what might be in their faces. They were hard men, yes, but each had a core of compassion, of humanity, and this might have put him over a line for them; the men who'd died fighting them, yes, they would accept that as fortunes of war, but perhaps not the rest. Maybe he couldn't really blame them, knew Garrison in particular would be appalled, but he didn't see much alternative. The two were running in Masterson's yoke, probably played his games, though perhaps not willingly. And Masterson and Constantina? No way they were walking away from this alive, not after this, not after what they'd intended for Casino.

The dirty blond looked up at him now, wide-eyed. "Cody? He's dead? What did you . . .?" He shuddered and swallowed, and took a quick look over at the two in charge, then at Garrison, and it all poured out in a rush. "We didn't know anything; took a good look but couldn't get close enough before they executed that bigshot you were after. Just put him upside a wall and shot him! That was over a week ago. They were really pissed, thinking it was all a bust. Then, she said it wasn't really necessary; that part wasn't important anyway, just getting you to do the bank job. That when you got back you'd be tired, off guard, and then, so pissed at what you found out had happened, found what was left of your man, you'd be easy targets. Whoever you left behind, they wouldn't have been alive, no matter how quick you did the job. After . . . Well, Masterson liked to use his fists, his boots, liked beating a man to death like that, and she liked watching that as much as she liked watching the rest, liked taking part in the rest." The thin man looked more than a little sick at the thought, which Garrison though rather interesting; he wondered just how long he'd been part of this friendly little group.

"It was all set, Juke and Banty to be waiting at the railings with the machine gun, as soon as that happened. Masterson wanted to take you all down as soon as you came in, but SHE said they needed the money pouch away, "no sense in getting too much blood on it"; but I think she just wanted to see your faces when you saw your man, then the guns and understood. She was going to tell you then, that she didn't even have the information you were bargaining for," all this over the shouts from Masterson for him to "shut the fuck up, Brownie!" The brunette didn't do anything but glare, but the promise in her eyes would have made a basilisk blench.

Chief motioned with his gun toward the back room, and Brownie stumbled to his feet, despair in his eyes, and he made no protests as he passed through the doorway. A cry from him, surely one of shock and pain, "Cody!" then a shot. He came back and quickly, without a word shot Masterson between the eyes, his body falling like a rock. The gun turned toward the tall woman; Constantina seemingly in shock, and her eyes swung back to Actor, to Garrison, "No, don't let him! Please, Actor, you can't . . ." and the cocking of the pistol drew her head around at a snap to face the stone-faced young man. Garrison started to say something, even he wasn't sure what, when the shot rang out and the brunette collapsed in an ungraceful heap. Actor thought rather abstractly that it was the first ungraceful move he'd ever seen the woman take. 

Chief stood frozen for a moment, then spoke, "Goniff. . . The two in the next room . . ." and that drew their attention with a snap. "You and Casino, perhaps you too Actor. Tie them; make sure they can get free, eventually, but probably not within the next several hours." An exclamation from Casino drew his attention, "oh, they're still alive," and ignored them to drop into a chair, suddenly tired beyond belief.

Garrison finally spoke, his voice harsh and tight, "so the mission's a bust! After all that work!"

"Well, if Brownie was telling the truth, and I figure he was; I got the same from Cody in the back room. I'd say, us getting outta here in one piece is bout the best we can hope for."

Garrison discussed it with Actor when he returned with the other two from the back room, and Actor departed quickly to check with their local sources. It was an uncomfortable wait, Still, it was a relief when Garrison finally looked at him, slowly. "You could have killed the two in the back room, just like you led us all to believe. Why didn't you?"

He looked at their leader steadily, "you want the answer that's gonna make you feel better, or the truth, or something in between, Warden" and he saw Goniff smother a grin, and Casino just look bewildered. Well, despite his air of 'done it all, seen it all', the safecracker was in some ways the simplest of the lot of them, the most direct; triple thinking, three-dimensional chess, just wasn't his style.

"Maybe give 'im all three, Chiefy, let 'im decide," came the surprising interjection from Goniff, with only the slightest hint of amusement laying below the surface." That got the both of them a hard glare from the exasperated team leader.

He decided to lay it all out for the grimly waiting Garrison. "They told the truth, kept us from going up against the Gestapo and getting our heads handed to us. They were already looking for a way out; Masterson had been eyeing Cody and both Cody and Brownie were scared. They're brothers, by the way, newly recruited about a month ago; met this lot while on leave in Bristol; usual promises, quick money, excitement, the usual. They weren't prepared for the fun and games, the violence, and Brownie, who seems to be the smarter of the two, which isn't saying one hell of a lot, had already figured out they were cannon fodder just waiting to be turned into entertainment whenever Masterson and Constantina took the notion. They may survive, they may not, but they have a chance now; acourse, we take em with us, they may have even a better chance, even with the AWOL charges waitin for them." Garrison was considering his options, they all knew; he was a good man, perhaps too good for the job he'd undertaken, but they knew they were lucky in having him where he was. There weren't many who could have done that job and kept them alive in the doing.

Actor was back, a grim look on his aristocratic face. "They were telling the truth; he was taken two weeks ago, questioned, then shot four days later. The bank? I took a look, and yes, I can see this crew being interested. It could be done, but they simply didn't have the skill set, whereas we do." Garrison shook his head, "well, we sure as hell aren't going to try for it; no reason for us to, and the mission is dead in the water for sure." He took a look around at the broken furniture, blood coating the floor, remembering the scene in the next room over. He blinked rapidly, remembering the two men tied in the bedroom.

"The one we heard screaming, how badly is he hurt? Can he move on his own if we take them with us?", he asked reluctantly, not really wanting to know what Chief had to do to elicit such screams of terror and agony. He was surprised at the grin of sheer amusement he received; somehow, it just looked totally out of place on that usually stoic face.

"Oh, he can move just fine, Warden. I didn't have to do much, just show him the knife and give him the option of screaming bloody murder all on his own, or having me coax the screams from him. He did real good, don't ya think?" and Garrison felt at least a quiver of relief at that bit of welcome news, though a little mixed with annoyance with the men who'd tied the men up for not sharing that little tidbit.

"The others?"

He shrugged, "I'd just leave that out of the debriefing reports."

Garrison just stared at him, "I wasn't really intending to put that in anyway," and that got a smile from Actor along with a firm, "congratulations, Lieutenant!", though he made no attempt to explain what he was congratulating him for, and he really didn't want to know so he didn't ask. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like the answer. 

On the trip back, Goniff got up the nerve to taunt the con man, "well, if that's an example of the women in that little black book of yours, I move we burn the ruddy thing afore it gets us killed! Just how old were you when you got mixed up with that crazy skirt, Actor? Woulda thought you'd be too smart to get 'ooked up with someone like 'er."

Actor gave the smaller man a hard look and his lips tensed, but Goniff didn't care too awfully much; he'd taken enough guff from the ever-so-sophisticated Italian to be happy to have a chance for a sly dig. Actor ground out, "old enough to know better, and young enough not to let that stop me. Much as you might be saying about another female one of these days." Casino snorted in amusement, but Chief and Goniff exchanged a knowing grin, and just before Garrison made them all shut the heck up so he could figure out the exit strategy, the little pickpocket had the last word with a smug, "aint likely, Actor, aint likely at all!"


End file.
